Element of SPADA
Lyrics Nihongo 彼の地を守り継ぐ 黒き剣 これは歴史を越えた はじまりの調べ 孤高の狼は その刃を 気高き姫に 捧げ仕えた 嗚呼 護るべき者を 収めるべき鞘を見つけたのなら･･･ 「迷う事なく 行く手阻む絶望も断ち切って 必ず主の元へ戻ろう」 誰よりも強き意志で 祖国の明日を切り開き 戦地に散った英雄の剣 永久に此処で 君と共にあろう―― Romaji ka no chi wo mamori tsugu kuroki tsurugi kore wa toki wo koeta hajimari no shirabe kokou no ookami wa sono yaiba wo kedakaki hime ni sasagetsu kaeta aa mamoru beki mono wo osameru beki saya wo mitsuketa no nara... "mayou koto naku yuku te habamu zetsubou wo tachikitte kanarazu kimi no moto he modorou" dare yori mo tsuyoki ishi de sokoku no asu wo kiri hiraki senchi ni chitta eiyuu no SPADA towa ni koko de kimi to tomo ni arou English Translation English Translation and Long Version Translations are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. The black sword that continues to protect that faraway land This is the melody of the beginning that crossed over boundary of seasons The lone wolf took that sword And offered his service to the royal princess Ah, if he had found The one who must be protected and the scabbard of the sword which must be sheathed… "Without wavering, it cuts through the despairing mist that obstructed its way It certainly will return to its master” With a will stronger than anyone’s it clears up its homeland’s path to tomorrow The SPADA of the hero who withered away valiantly in battlefront It will be here with you for eternity— Long Version 彼の地を守り継ぐ 黒き剣 これは歴史(とき)を越えた はじまりの調べ 孤独な狼は その刃を 唯 生きる為 振るい続けた 嗚呼 命の重さも 強さの意味さえも 分からないまま 「奪う事ばかり重ねて虚無(やみ)にのまれ 果てるよりその手で何を与えられる？」 凛とそう告げた曇りなき瞳に 心揺さぶられ 君に誓った 忠誠の剣(スパーダ) 豊かな彼の国を 暗雲(くも)が覆い 嘆きの雨が降る 戦いの調べ 孤高の狼は その刃を 気高き姫に捧げ仕えた 嗚呼 護るべき者を 収めるべき鞘を見つけたのなら… 例え幾多の不死の屍が 道を塞ごうと 恐れを払って立ち向かう 誰かのために振るう剣の強さを 優しさを 胸に宿した騎士は姫に誓う 「迷う事なく 行く手阻む絶望も断ち切って 必ず主(きみ)の元へ戻ろう」 誰よりも強き意志で 祖国の明日を切り開き 戦地に散った英雄の剣(スパーダ) 永久に此処で 君と共にあろう―― Long Romaji ka no chi wo mamori tsugu kuroki tsurugi kore wa toki wo koeta hajimari no shirabe kodoku na ookami wa sono yaiba wo tada ikiru tame furui tsuzuketa aa inochi no omosa mo tsuyosa no imi sae mo wakaranai mama "ubau koto bakari kasanete yami ni nomare hateru yori sono te de nani wo ataerareru?” rin to sou tsugeta kumori naki me ni kokoro yusaburare kimi ni chikatta chuusei no SPADA yutaka na kano kuni wo kumo ga ooi nageki no ame ga furu tatakai no shirabe kokou no ookami wa sono yaiba wo kedakaki hime ni sasagetsu kaeta aa mamoru beki mono wo osameru beki saya wo mitsuketa no nara... tatoe ikuta no fushi no shikabane ga michi wo fusagou to osore wo haratte tachimukau dareka no tame ni furuu tsurugi no tsuyosa wo yasashisa wo mune ni yadoshita kishi wa hime ni chikau "mayou koto naku yuku te habamu zetsubou wo tachikitte kanarazu kimi no moto he modorou" dare yori mo tsuyoki ishi de sokoku no asu wo kiri hiraki senchi ni chitta eiyuu no SPADA towa ni koko de kimi to tomo ni arou Long English Translation The black sword that continues to protect that faraway land This is the melody of the beginning that crossed over boundary of seasons The lonely wolf took that sword And kept wielding it only to survive Ah, he had no knowledge of The weight of living nor the meaning of strength "Merely taking away, again and again, swallowed in nothingnessdarkness At the end, what is granted into those hands?” With dignity it delivered the message into your clear eyes The SPADA of loyalty which vowed to you whose heart trembled That faraway wealthy kingdom was shrouded in dark clouds This is the melody of the fight under the rain of misery The lone wolf took that sword And offered his service to the royal princess Ah, if he had found The one who must be protected and the scabbard of the sword which must be sheathed… If countless undead corpses were To get in his way He will not let fear overcome him and face them The kindness and the strength of the sword he wielded for someone The knight kept them in his heart and vowed to the princess "Without wavering, It cuts through the despairing mist that obstructed its way It certainly will return to its master” With a will stronger than anyone’s it clears up its homeland’s path to tomorrow The SPADA of the hero who withered away valiantly in battlefront It will be here with you for eternity— Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Element of SPADA appears on 猫叉Master's fourth album, follow slowly. Trivia *'Element of SPADA' is beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA's main theme. *'Element of SPADA' marks vocalist Haruka Shimotsuki's first BEMANI appearance since 泰東ノ翠霞 from beatmania IIDX 10th style CS. *'Element of SPADA' is one of the unlockable crossover songs for pop'n music ラピストリア on the 発見！よみがえったBEMANI遺跡 event. *Though Pop'n Music Lapistoria have no genres for new songs, Element of SPADA's genre is HEALING POP, when it makes it debut in beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA. Song Production Information Nekomata Master In a never-ending struggle unfolding the world of SPADA, this is a tune with the motif of a fleeting sad hero. Straight and transparent, with the advent of Haruka Shimotsuki's beautiful singing voice for the vocals, the story was splendidly sung. Farewell the eternal land May the sword be with you Something like that. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Nekomata Master Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Beatmania Songs Category:Hakken! Yomigaetta BEMANI iseki Category:Naoyuki Sato Songs